


Stephanie Goes to Therapy

by Tsukiakari1203



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, No Beta, we die like steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Stephanie Brown sits down with a therapist
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Arthur Brown, Stephanie Brown & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown & Crystal Brown, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Stephanie Brown's Daughter, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Stephanie Goes to Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkfistfights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/gifts), [millernumber1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millernumber1/gifts).



> Inspired by Tee and gifted to Ian

I had a bad childhood. My father hit me and wasn't there for me. My mother spent her time in a drug fueled haze. She wasn't there when I needed her. She got better and I'm happy

about that but I wish she had gotten better before it was too late. I became a hero to stop my father. I hate him so much. When I was younger, one of my father's friends groped me.

It scarred me. My father killed the friend when I told him. It's the one good thing he did for me. As much I loved being Spoiler, I feel like going back to it after having been Robin and

Batgirl feels like a downgrade. I made myself Robin and I know Bruce didn't want me. He saw me as Jason 2.0 and I guess he was right. I failed as Robin and got myself killed. Of

course I came back but it hurts that Brue let Tim put the costume on before I was even cold. 

Every child in Gotham wants to be Robin and for the short few months I was Robin. It felt amazing. I felt like I had earned my place. But I guess that wasn't enough. It took dying for

me to be considered family. When I came back, I was happy to be accepted but everything had changed. Tim was darker and colder. I regret not being there for him when he needed

me. I resent Bruce for not giving me a memorial. I know Tim did which felt better. To know that he cared and remembered me even if Bruce didn't. It softened the blow. 

I will always love Tim whether he is my friend or my boyfriend. He was sweet to me and it was a nice change from my previous boyfriends. I knew I loved him when he stayed with me

through my pregnancy. When I told him, I thought he would dump me like my previous boyfriends would've. But he didn't. He stayed by my side. And I loved him for it. 

Cassandra has always been my best friend. She was herself with me, I knew Tim of course but he was always Robin or Alvin to me. Cass was herself. I knew her inside and out and

she knew me the same way. I've always appreciated her trusting me with Batgirl when she could not wear it anymore. 

If I had known that being part of the family meant that I'd gain Damian for a little brother, I would not have hesitated to agree. Damian is like a cactus. he's prickly but has a sweet

inside. He's the best little brother I could have. I love taking him places even if he complains vociferously about it. He's adorable when he complains because I know he secretly loves

it.

Babs was the best mentor I could have asked for. I wish she had mentored me when I was Spoiler, I would have been amazing. She's like a big sister to me. Funny thing is that I had

always thought Babs was the first Batgirl because that's what the news had said. Turns out there was a girl before her. Babs said I remind her of her. I don't know how I feel about

that. I wonder if I could meet her?


End file.
